Shattered Mirror
by DarkYaoiAngelAF
Summary: Akihito's been kidnapped. Who has kidnapped him? Who will save him? Sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

My first VF fic yeah! Hope you guys like it.

Warning: Yaoi, Non-con, Abuse, Angst, Torture.

Disclaimer: Asami, Akihito, and company belongs to Yamane Ayano. All other characters are OC's and belong to me.

* * *

**Shattered Mirror**

A rat scurried across the floor inside the dark, dank room. Its squeaks roused the broken figure chained to its wall. The blood seeping from the figure's wounds was thick and hot. The thick metallic smell mixed with the scent of urine and made him want to gag. They hadn't allowed him to use the bathroom since he'd been kidnapped. Eventually he hadn't been able to hold his bladder anymore, and head been forced to soil his own pants. When his kidnappers had seen this they had laughed and spit on him. One had repeatedly kicked him for it. The bastard had definitely broken some of his ribs. They had beaten him so badly he could hardly move anymore and his jaw was severely swollen from when one of is tormenters had socked him. Apparently he had a smart mouth and had crossed the line by making a disparaging remark about the man's mother. He barely registered the pain in his body anymore and his face had become frozen no longer showing emotion. He hadn't shown any pain at all. Not even earlier that day when they had sliced open his palms with a box cutter. Footsteps outside of the door to his cell caught his attention. The heavy door opened and the lights overhead flickered on filling the once dark room with blinding light. Even though the light hurt his eyes it was a relief after spending so much time in the dark. He lifted his head to see who the footsteps belonged to. In the doorway was the man whose mother he had insulted. The man was huge and burly with deeply tanned skin that was covered with patches of thick coarse hair. He bore a strong resemblance to a gorilla, an observation that had earlier resulted in a few kicks to the head. The gorilla smiled.

"The boss has finally come to see you."

He figured his kidnappers had to have had someone else pulling their strings. They were far too moronic to have set up any kind of scheme on their own. Cheese Wiz could beat these guys in an IQ test. The gorilla stepped out of the way to allow his boss passage. The new figure was impeccably dressed in a black suit that fit his firm hard body perfectly. Cold eyes looked at him in disgust.

"Well well Akihito Takaba."

Akihito listened to the words that flowed from those sensuous lips. Lips he knew so well. They had devoured him so many times before.

"Asami…"

Asami smirked at him. Akihito's face, that had been frozen for so long, crumbled and he sobbed in pain.

Akihito thought it was impossible to be in more pain than he already was, but seeing Asami's face made him realize he was wrong. How could Asami do this to him? After what had happened in Hong Kong with Feilong he thought he and Asami had actually progressed into something resembling a relationship. So why this? What had he done wrong? He desperately racked his brain trying to come up with something he'd done that would have angered Asami. But recently all the assignments he'd taken had actually been helpful to Asami. Akihito had actually managed to help incriminate a lot of Asami's rivals in shady business dealings. In reality the only troublesome thing he'd done lately was take a picture of Asami with Akihito's Doraemon towel wrapped around his hips. However, Doraemon didn't warrant torture, and certainly not to this degree. There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Why Asami? Just answer me that."

Asami laughed at him.

"You fucking bastard! Tell me! What the fuck did I do wrong?"

Asami shook his finger and tsked at him, which struck Akihito as strange. He didn't see Asami as a finger-shaker or a tsker.

"Such language. You still haven't realized it have you?"

"Realized what?"

"I guess I'll just have to find a way to show you."

Asami came over to where Akihito lay slumped against the wall. Kneeling down he yanked off Akihito's stained pants and soiled underwear. Asami looked at him in disgust.

"You wet yourself? How…pathetic."

"Fuck you."

"No Takaba fuck you."

With that Asami shoved into him. Akihito shrieked in pain. Over and over Asami raped his hole with a brutality Akihito had never before experienced from him. He could barely breathe and hot white sparks were flashing behind his eyes. He could feel little tears opening on his inner walls, and Akihito knew, when Asami pulled out, there would be blood. He prayed over and over that this was all a dream. That he'd wake up next to the real Asami like always. Since Hong Kong Akihito was rarely alone at night, but he didn't mind. It was at night that Asami revealed himself the most, when he held Akihito tightly in his arms, and refused to let go till morning. Akihito looked up at Asami and realized their faces were only inches apart. Looking at his lover's face a thought struck him and shock coursed through his body.

"Oh my god…"

Asami paused in his harsh thrusting to smirk at him.

"So you've finally realized."

"I…what…"

Akihito trailed off unable to finish his sentence. He remained mute from shock, even as Asami laughed and slammed back into him.

Akihito was in so much shock that the pain from Asami's sexual torture had dimmed a little. He'd finally figured it out. Why hadn't he realized sooner what he'd done wrong? The pain Akihito held in his heart and body constricted his throat and he sobbed out his words.

"Asami it's not what you think. Please, let me explain."

Asami glared at him. When he finally spoke he practically spat his words.

"You stupid brat!"

The look Asami gave Akihito terrified him. Asami had never looked at him with such anger and hatred. Akihito was so stunned that he didn't even see Asami's curled fist come flying straight towards his temple. The blow landed as Asami made his final thrust. Akihito passed out as Asami's seed spurted hotly inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kou sighed as he looked around the bar. Usually when Akihito disappeared on some job assignment he'd eventually turn up here at their usual hangout. It had only been a week or so since Kou had last seen Akihito, but something felt off. For some reason Kou couldn't shake the feeling that Akihito was in trouble. Kou looked around the bar again and wasn't too surprised to spot his friend Takato. Takato caught his eye and gave a half-hearted wave. Kou walked over to him.

"Yo Takato."

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Well to tell the truth I'm looking for Aki."

Takato blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"You too?"

"I just can't shake the feeling something's wrong."

"Yeah me too."

"Damn it. I just…I just hope he's ok."

"Me too Kou, me too."

XxX

Akihito groaned in pain. Dimly he heard voices. It took him awhile but the voices became recognizable to him as the gorilla and…Asami. He realized Asami was speaking.

"He's going to pay. I will make sure his suffering knows no bounds."

Akihito didn't want to hear anymore. Before he passed out again the thought crossed his mind that he'd try his damndest to get Asami to listen to him

.XxX

Kou and Takato walked out of the newspaper office feeling cold even though the day was nice and sunny. Akihito's job had been trying to get a hold of him for an assignment for over a week and they couldn't find him. Akihito was always looking for a new assignment because a job=money=pocky, video games, camera supplies, and rent. So if he hadn't gotten in contact with the newspaper yet something was wrong. He really was missing. Kou kicked the wall of the building in frustration.

"Damn it Akihito. Where are you? And SHIT that hurt!"

Takato looked at him.

"You moron."

Kou rubbed his foot and glared at Takato.

"Kou? Takato?"

They both looked up to see a young woman in her early 30s approaching them.

"Kina?"

The young woman smiled. At the age of 30 Kina Nakamura had the sort of looks that turned heads. Looking ten years younger than her actual age Kina had long wavy golden brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders. Her Spanish/Japanese heritage had given her a flawless golden complexion that seemed to make her glow. The color of her almond-shaped eyes reminded Kou distinctly of ginger tea and it was very easy to get lost in them. All that coupled with a curvaceous body that could stop traffic made Kina a sight to see. More than her looks though Kina was intelligent, kind, and funny. She had a razor sharp wit, was athletic, and enough of a pervert to keep up with the boys. Plus she was an older woman…with money. Kina was most definitely every straight man's fantasy.

"Kina what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Akihito. Have you seen him?"

Kou and Takato looked at each other. Finally Takato spoke.

"Kina, it seems like Akihito might be missing."

Kina gasped.

"What?"

"No one can track him down."

"Shit…"

Takato looked hard at Kina. She seemed especially upset and anxious about something.

"Kina are you ok? Is there something you really need Akihito for?"

Kina blushed and Takato blinked at her.

"Um…well…"

"Kina?"

"I just really need to talk to him. It's important."

Kina continued to blush. When she started twirling her finger in her hair Takato looked at Kou. Kou was looking at Kina like she'd grown two heads. It was very strange to see Kina who normally exuded confidence so flustered.

Takato thought, 'What is going on here?'

XxX

Akihito was roughly awoken by a kick to his side. Groggily opening his eyes he saw the "gorilla" looking down at him.

"Wake up. You have some visitors."

"Lucky me."

The gorilla just glared at him and turned towards the door. Following his eyes Akihito looked towards the doorway to see a group of men coming into the room. At the front of the group was one of the greasiest, dirtiest looking men Akihito had ever seen. Coming to stand next to gorilla-boy Akihito got a closer look. The man looked just like the rat he had seen earlier in his cell.

"A gorilla and a rat. I never knew Asami loved animals."

The rat smiled at him and raked his beady eyes over Akihito's body, making him acutely aware of his state of undress. He couldn't help squirming uncomfortably under the man's gaze. Seeing this the rat's smile widened into a grin and he licked his lips.

"Yummy."

Akihito paled and couldn't help but think, 'Oh shit."

XxX

Takato looked at Kina's pale troubled face.

"Kina? Kina, what's wrong?"

"We need to find Akihito now! We…we've gotta save him. He's in danger!"

Takato and Kou looked at each other. Kou rushed past Takato and graded Kina by the shoulders.

"Kina, do you know where Akihito is? Do you know what's happened to him?"

Kina remained silent.

"KINA! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Looking up into Kou's angry worried face Kina stated to sob.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm so sorry…"

XxX

Akihito started to shiver as 'the rat' approached him with a hungry look in his eyes. Kneeling down in front of Akihito the man ran his hand down Akihito's front, from chest to groin, causing Akihito to recoil.

"My, my, what a delectable feast we have here boys."

The group of men behind 'the rat' laughed.

One of the laughing men looked at Akihito and said; "Now Izumu don't get carried away. You have to leave some for us!"

Rodent boy aka Izumu looked back at the men behind him and smiled.

"Oh I will."

Izumu turned back to Akihito and licked his lips.

"Time to begin!"

Hoots were heard from behind Izumu. Izumu grinned.

"Get off me you fucking rodent! You're disgusting!"

Ignoring the pain all throughout his body Akihito tried to shake the man off of him. However, he found he was too weak to be very successful. So he opted for Plan B…he spat in the man's face. The cheering quieted and died down into silence. Izumu's face was frozen in a grin as Akihito's spit dribbled down his cheek. Suddenly his face contorted in rage and grabbing Akihito by the neck Izumu smashed Akihito's head into the wall.

"You're going to regret that boy!"

Stars floated behind Akihito's eyes as he struggled to clearly see the man in front of him. All he could make out at first was a blurry shape in front of him. The blur looked behind his back at other blurry shapes.

"Bring me the shit!"

One of the blurry shapes laughed nervously.

"So soon Izumu?"

"Yes."

Akihito's vision cleared as he saw two men bringing in a box. Izumu got up from in front of him and went over the where the box was. Rummaging around inside he found what he was looking for. Standing up he pulled out some rope, then a small baseball bat, the type little kids used. Akihito laughed at the sight of it.

"You gonna beat me with your big bad bat?"

Izumu looked at Akihito with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"No little boy. I'm gonna fuck you with it."

Akihito swallowed a terrified scream as Izumu advanced on him.

XxX

Kou shook Kina's shoulders.

"Kina what do you have to be sorry about? Did you do something? Kina you have to tell us or we can't help Aki!"

Kina looked up at Kou's face and then turned to look at Takato. Takato took a step forward and placed a hand on Kina's shoulder.

"Kina please tell us…"

Kina nodded. Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, she squared her shoulders and began to speak.

XxX

Akihito couldn't believe his ears. 'He's gonna fuck me with that!'

"Are you crazy?"

Izumu laughed

"Oh yes I'm gonna—"

"Payback's a bitch isn't it Takaba?"

Akihito and Izumu both swiveled their heads to see Asami leaning against the doorway. Izumu smiled.

"Asami-sama I was just about to begin."

Asami smiled.

"Good. I want to see everything."

Akihito lunged at the chance to talk to Asami again.

"Asami wait! Let me talk! What you think, it isn't the truth! You have to believe me."

Asami glared at Akihito and stalked towards him. Pulling off his tie he gagged him with it.

"I don't want to even hear you speak."

Akihito stared right into Asami's eyes trying to convey his message but Asami just stared back at him, unfeeling and unmoving. Kneeling by Akihito's legs Izumu tied them together. He dragged Akihito forward so he was laying fully on the concrete floor. Then he lifted Akihito's legs and tied them to a metal bar above Akihito's head. His body screamed in pain at the awkward position that hurt his back and legs. Akihito also realized that this put his ass in a very vulnerable position, as all back there was now open for the world to see. Akihito shuddered in disgust as he felt warm breath on his sphincter.

"Oh my! What a beautiful sight!"

The cheering that had died down earlier started up again as Izumu wiggled his tongue into Akihito's pucker. Akihito's body wrenched at the sensation. He felt dirty and disgusting, and he could hear the man's panting.

"Oh so delicious. I can't get enough."

Izumu continued his ministrations lapping and nibbling at the skin around Akihito's hole. He slipped one hand between Akihito's thighs and roughly grabbed his package. Akihito winced at the pain.

"So soft…so, so soft."

With his other hand Izumu shoved 3 fingers into Akihito to loosen him up a bit more, roughly stretching him. When he was satisfied he picked up the bat and pressed it against Akihito's ass; just so Akihito would know how big that 'little' bat was. Even though Akihito was gagged he tried screaming over and over. He was terrified but he couldn't escape what was coming no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly the bat was pulled off his ass only to be shoved straight into his hole. Akihito screamed, a scream of such pain, a few of the men in the room felt their stomachs wrench. Bile and vomit rose in Akihito's throat dribbling out from around his gag. Some of the men had to turn away from Akihito's face as he continued to scream and vomit. Izumu pummeled Akihito's ass with the bat, laughing shrilly in delight. The few men who could handle the sight stepped up after Izumu to take part in Akihito. Akihito's head spun and what felt like days passed, when in reality it was only hours. Man after man raped him, laughing as they did so. They used toys and whips on him. One used a pipe. All their faces started to blur and they just became one laughing, fucking, sadistic, blob. Not that it mattered. In all that time Akihito hadn't taken his eyes off the face of the man standing just a few feet away from him. And in all that time Asami hadn't taken his eyes off him.

XxX

Kina looked at Kou and Takato and let out a deep breath.

"I was hired by someone to get close to Akihito. My job was to get him into compromising positions with myself while my partner secretly took photographs of us together."

Kou and Takato looked at Kina in shock.

"Why would you do that?"

Kina sighed again.

"So as to anger his lover Asami Ryuichi and split the two of them apart. But the plan didn't go as my boss and I thought it would. Numerous complications arose."

Takato frowned.

"What kind of complications?"

"Well for one Asami was supposed to slowly receive the photos little by little as they became more suspicious. However, his secretary, who received all the photos didn't give them to his boss."

"Why not?"

"Because he's in love with Akihito and didn't want to see him hurt. So he hid the photographs from Asami."

"How'd you find that out?"

"My boss had Asami's secretary kidnapped and…persuaded him to start speaking. After that I was ordered to take the plan a step further."

"A step further how?"

"Last week I came to Aki and told him that I had been having an affair with a prominent politician. I told him that the man had put his hands on me and I now wanted revenge. I asked Akihito if I could get him to take pictures of the two of us together. Akihito agreed. I told him that we were meeting up the next night at a love hotel. Akihito came with me to check out the room the two of us would be staying in, so he could see where he'd get the best pictures from…"

Kina looked at her feet as tears started to leak from her eyes again. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"When he got to the room I gave him a drugged drink. He ended up passing out on the bed. Then I stripped him and got my partner to take photos of us together, so it looked like we were having sex. Those new pictures were then given to Asami. He received these ones."

Kou had to reel in his rage as the listened to Kina.

"You've been lying to us this whole time! You fucking bitch! How could you…"

Kina looked up at Kou and Takato in pain.

"I'm sorry! You have no idea how sorry. But my boss, you don't know him; he would have killed me if I didn't do it! I ended up making things worse though!"

Takato frowned again.

"How'd you make things worse?"

"I fell for him! I fell in love with Akihito! After those pictures were taken I was so disgusted with myself I wanted to die. I ran away from the hotel. I told my boss I wasn't going to do it anymore and I was going to find Asami and tell him the truth. I didn't care if he killed me anymore. Death was better than Akihito hating me for what I'd done to him. I wanted to talk to Akihito before I told Asami the truth. I've been trying to reach him all this time. I thought Akihito was ignoring my calls until I got a message a few hours ago from my old partner saying I should never have betrayed them and how now Aki was going to pay for my mistakes. So I came here as a last resort, hoping and praying my boss hadn't gotten to Akihito yet. Instead I found you guys saying Akihito's been missing for almost a week. If he's missing it means my boss has him!"

Kou looked at Takato trying to figure out what to do.

"What do we do man?"

"I don't know!"

Kina looked at the both of them in panic.

"We have to find Akihito now! Before…before Asami kills him!"

Takato looked at Kina.

"Wait! Asami can't kill Akihito if your boss has him."

"Yes he can! Asami is my boss!"

Takato and Kou looked at Kina in confusion.

"What? That makes no sense at all Kina."

Kina sighed in exasperation.

"Not Asami Ryuichi. My boss is Asami Shuichi, Asami Ryuichi's twin brother."

XxX

As the last man rose off of Akihito he untied Asami's tie from around Akihito's mouth. Akihito coughed and spewed a little more vomit from his mouth. His body was caked with blood, vomit, and semen. He couldn't even move anything except for his mouth. Looking in Asami's eyes Akihito said one word.

"Why?"

Asami smiled.

"Because you're filth."

Akihito froze in shock as Asami called him filth. Asami had never spoken to him like this. What finally broke Akihito wasn't the torture he'd experienced days earlier, it wasn't the sexual torture he had just gone through, it was the sound of Asami's voice and his words that repeated over and over in Akihito's mind.

'_You're filth'_


	3. Chapter 3

Kina Nakamura wasn't the kind of woman who scared easily. She prided herself on being a fearless sort of person, especially when she worked under a man like Asami Shuichi. But at that very moment as she stood in front of her boss's twin brother explaining her involvement with Akihito she felt nothing but pure fear. Even knowing Kou and Takato were at her back didn't make her feel any better. Kina's experiences with Asami Shuichi had taught her that he was all brutality. He was feral, rough, and unrefined in his actions. He was a man driven by pure emotion. But Asami Ryuichi was the exact opposite. He was smooth and deliberate. He made Kina think of assassins from movies that killed with such grace and elegance it was almost beautiful. Sitting behind his desk listening as Kina spoke, his aura overpowered all the others and threatened to choke Kina and seduce her at the same time. Yeah Kina was scared shitless of this man.

XxX

Two men looked over at a nearly cadaverous looking body chained to a wall.

"You think the kid's ok?"

"Well that was pretty rough. I had to leave man. I couldn't watch. His body's probably completely fucked up now."

"I ain't talking about his body. I'm talking about his head. He doesn't seem quite right anymore."

"Yeah I know. I think…I think…"

"You think what? Spit it out."

"I think maybe the boss went too far this time."

There was a pause in the voices.

"Yeah I think maybe you're right."

The figure chained to the wall heard every word the two voices said but he couldn't comprehend what they meant. The words just jumbled together inside his mind. The only coherent thought inside his head was a picture of golden eyes and firm lips calling him filth.

XxX

A controlled voice broke through a tense silence.

"Where is he now?"

"If your brother does have Akihito they'll be at some abandoned office buildings not far from here."

Asami looked at his men that had gathered in his office.

"Get ready."

The men nodded in unison.

"Yes sir."

Kina, Kou, and Takato watched as Asami's men filed out of his office. They didn't notice Asami getting up from his desk until he was standing right in front of them, gun in hand looking directly at Kina. Kou backed up a step as he took notice of the look Asami was giving her.

"Oh shit. Asami, sir, could you, like, not kill her in front of us? Blood makes me sick and ummm…yeah."

Takato turned to look at Kou.

"You are a moron."

"What? She's a bitch yeah…but I don't want to see her die."

Ignoring both boys Asami continued to look at Kina. Steeling herself for the worst she couldn't have been more surprised when Asami handed her the gun.

"You said you loved Akihito."

Kina looked right into Asami's eyes.

"Yes I did."

Asami nodded.

"Prove it."

Kina smiled softly.

"Yes sir."

XxX

Asami Shuichi sat in his make-shift office smiling to himself. He'd succeeded in breaking the boy. He wished he'd be able to see the look on his brother's face when Takaba Akihito's broken, battered, and very dead body was delivered to him. Maybe he'd send the brat's body to his brother in pieces. That would be sure to infuriate him. Shuichi wanted nothing more than to see his brother suffer. Growing up with Ryuichi as a brother wasn't easy, especially under the iron fist of a man like their father. As children Ryuichi had managed to surpass him in everything causing a rift to grow between the two of them. It only got worse as they got older. Asami Ryuichi became his father's pride and joy while his twin, who desperately longed for their father's attention, became nothing more than a wannabe standing in the shadows. Shuichi had waited his whole life to crush his brother and get his revenge. So when Takaba Akihito appeared in his brother's life Shuichi found a way to strike straight for the heart. He had had to change his plans for his brother and the boy after the mess up with Nakamura. That had angered him at first but this new plan of destroying Takaba Akihito with his very own hands made him just as happy as his original plan. Especially now that he had gotten to fuck his dear brother's little pet. Oh how perfect everything had turned out to be. Leaning back in his chair Shuichi smiled absolutely enthralled with himself…that is until he heard the gunshots.

XxX

Gunshots rang out around Asami Ryuichi as he strode through a hallway after Nakamura Kina.

'_When I find my brother…when I find Akihito…'_

Asami wasn't the kind of man to panic but he desperately wanted to see Akihito. He wanted to hold him in his arms and make sure he was ok. He had returned from a business trip a week ago to receive an envelope full of pictures of Akihito with some woman. After his initial rage had died down he'd sent his men to find Akihito so they could talk. He wanted to hear Akihito's explanation and then punish the brat, innocent or not. His men had searched through the night and the next few days looking for his lover, but he had been nowhere to be found. Akihito disappearing painted him in an incriminating light; at least until Asami's men had reported Akihito had never shown up for work and all his cameras were still in his apartment. After that Asami began to worry one of his enemies had gotten to Akihito somehow. After the whole debacle in Hong Kong he didn't have the patience to deal with some fool going after Akihito again. He was ready to murder whoever had Akihito on sight. So when Nakamura Kina had showed up at Club Sion and told him her story he was sure she wouldn't make it out of his office alive. At least…at least until she said she loved Akihito. Asami had been looking right into her eyes when she had said that and he knew she meant it with all her being. Internally he couldn't help but smile a small smile knowing Akihito had once again enchanted someone trying to harm him. That had been the woman's only saving grace, knowing she would now do anything to help Akihito. Thoughts engulfed with finding Akihito Asami barely noticed when Kina stopped in front of him. Asami looked down at Kina.

"Why'd you stop?"

Kina nodded at a door not too far in front of in them.

"That's his office."

Just as Asami looked up back at the office door it was yanked open to reveal his enraged twin. Time seemed to slow for a moment as Shuichi took in his former subordinate and his twin brother. Eyes widening he understood where all the gunshots were coming from…then he turned and ran.

XxX

Akihito's two guards were trying their best not to fall asleep when they heard the gunshots. Shaking themselves awake they stepped into the hallway to see what was going on. They were greeted with the sight of many dead bodies before a bullet was placed neatly between their eyes by a certain blond bodyguard.

XxX

Realizing Shuichi was trying to escape Kina and Asami took off after him. Rounding a corner a shot rang out and a body slumped against the wall.

XxX

'Blondie', as Akihito often called him, cautiously stepped into the room the two men had vacated. Seeing what lay in the room he rushed to Akihito's side. Seeing the kid more closely the hulking man had to step back in shock.

"My god. What have they done to you?"

XxX

Kina stood shock still for a moment as the sound of a gunshot rang out. Suddenly going cold she backed up and slid down the wall behind her, thick bloody tracks showing her journey. Slipping over near her Asami pulled Kina behind the corner and stared down at her.

"You dead?"

Strained laughter bubbled from Kina's throat.

"Not until after he's dead."

"I wouldn't say that seeing as he'll be dead soon enough."

Kina looked up at him.

"Good."

Helping Kina up Asami shouted into the hallway in front of him.

"Shuichi you bastard I know you're there! Where is Akihito?"

From behind another corner in the hall laughter greeted his yell.

"I'm not sure you'd want to see him now dear brother. I know he wouldn't want to see you."

Asami glared into the empty space.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you see I had sure he was good and fucked up before I made my appearance. I'm not sure he could tell I wasn't you. Being a twin sure is glorious sometimes."

A cold feeling ran down Asami's spine.

'_Akihito didn't know Shuichi wasn't me?'_

Trying to clear her head of the pain Kina held her hand tightly over the wound in her gut. She couldn't die. Not yet. Not till she was sure Shuichi was dead and Akihito would be alright. She froze at Shuichi's words though. Akihito didn't know? Shaking Asami's arm she looked at him.

"I know Akihito has got to be in a terrible state. Can you really do it? Can you really kill your own brother for him?"

Asami looked right into her eyes.

"I would take out the whole world for him."

Smiling Kina tightened her grip on her gun.

"Good to know. I expect you to uphold that."

With that she yanked her arm out of Asami's grasp, turned the corner, and ran down the hall. Asami yelled after Kina but she ignored him. All she needed to do was create an opening for Asami and that she did. In his shock at seeing Kina running down the hall towards him Shuichi left his position to shoot a bullet into Kina's shoulder. Realizing his mistake too late Shuichi turned to return to his sanctuary, but he was too late. Another shot rang out and Asami Shuichi fell to the ground. Looking up at his approaching twin he managed one last bloody smile.

"I hate you so much."

Asami simply looked at him.

"The feeling's mutual."

Walking away from his brother's dead body Asami leaned down next to Kina.

"It's over. He's dead."

Kina laughed, coughing up blood in the process.

"Thank God."

Kina lifted tear-filled eyes to Asami's golden ones.

"Tell him I'm sorry and tell him I really loved him."

Not needing clarification on who _he _was, Asami nodded. Nakamura Kina smiled one last time before her eyes slid closed. Straightening Asami walked back the way he had ran, his thoughts filled with one person.

'_Akihito.'_

XxX

'Blondie' pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his boss. Asami picked up on the first ring.

"Asami."

"Boss I've found him."

There was a pause on the other end.

"How is he?"

Looking back at Akihito the blond man sighed.

"It doesn't look good Boss. It doesn't look good at all."

"Where are you?"

"The basement."

"I'll be there soon."

The phone clicked off. A few minutes later Asami came upon the room housing his bodyguard and Akihito. For the second time that day time slowed for Asami as he took in the state of his lover. Rage suffused his body, and Asami couldn't help but wish he'd made his brother suffer more. Asami had expected things to be bad, but not this bad. Coming over to Akihito and kneeling next to him Asami lightly touched his arm.

"Akihito? Akihito?"

Lifeless eyes turned to look at him and Asami's breath caught. Akihito's lips started moving and whispers started coming out of his mouth.

"Get…get…"

Asami leaned closer to Akihito to hear him better.

"Get…get…get away. Get away! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Asami snapped back in surprise as Akihito became hysterical. Asami grabbed Akihito's hand.

"Akihito it's me Asami. Everything will be ok now."

Akihito looked at him with terrified eyes and tried weakly to shake his hand off.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Please just don't touch me anymore!"

Tears poured from Akihito's eyes and he sobbed repeating himself over and over. Rising Asami shakily backed up into the wall behind him. Dimly he could hear someone expressing concern over him, but their voices barely penetrated Akihito's sobs. Akihito's sobbing broken voice was all he could hear until one clear voice broke through the haze in Asami's brain. It was his brother's.

"_I'm not sure he could tell I wasn't you_."

Asami closed his eyes and tried to suppress the pain swelling in his chest.

'_I finally have Akihito back and I can't even touch him. What am I supposed to do now? Dear God what am I supposed to do?'_

When the rest of Asami's men finally found their way into the basement the sight that greeted them was one they would remember forever. Their boss…with tears in his eyes.


	4. Author's Note

Ok so the sequel is up. DON'T get your hopes up. It's not anywhere near finished and I think I'm only putting it out into the public realm cuz I've gone mad but we shall see where this all takes us. I do have a general outline for all this and I'm a sucker for happy endings. So on that note go and check it out.


End file.
